


Road Trip and Medusa

by NerdyWolfy



Series: Writing Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyWolfy/pseuds/NerdyWolfy
Summary: In this world, Sam and Dean take a trip to Beacon Hills and Stiles has a crisis.





	Road Trip and Medusa

All was quiet in Lebanon, Kansas. The lights were out, the town was deserted, not a soul to be seen. The only thing that lit up was the bunker that held Sam and Dean Winchester. Dean entered the bunker, which slammed the metal door, stretching his arms and loudly spoke, “I’m back in the Batcave!”

Sam just chuckled as he typed away on the computer, “You got the beer?” he raised an eyebrow glancing at Dean’s direction as Dean walked up. He sighed and tried to get any saliva to wetten his mouth but nothing worked. He had asked Dean once, told him again, he just gave up on the other three times. He then looked at Dean with no expression. Dean didn’t get the beer.

“Hey, so you find anything?” Dean spoke throwing the duffle bag somewhere. He was completely ignoring Sam’s question, not because he was guilty, but because he didn’t want to hear his younger brother nag again.  _ For the fifth time. _

“Yeah, actually, check this out. A small Californian town called…Beacon Hills. There have been murders, in the space of two weeks. All three victims had their throats slashed, heads smashed in, and were strangled.” Sam just ignored his brother and rolled his eyes. He looked back at the screen which had the title, ‘Beacon Hills’ written across it. The room wasn’t totally a mess, some parts were cleaned up. Some papers were scattered across the floor and some food was still on the table from where they had gotten takeout. They didn’t care if there were any windows to the outside world because the outside world wanted to kill them. He didn’t have the time to nag his brother (though he was just really lying to himself, he  _ really _ wanted to nag him). He was very interested in this town and how it could have all of this.

“What, like human sacrifices?” Dean perked his interest and sat across from him. He started loading his gun still listening to his brother. He looked as the pistol was fully loaded and he put it back on the table, Dean rubbed his calloused hands together as he took the hamburger that had been sitting there. He didn’t care about anything, all he cared about was this town and the steaming hot hamburger full of meat, ketchup, mustard, lettuce, tomato, pickles and more. The tangy taste in his mouth leaving a satisfied aftertaste, if he wanted he’d drown in hamburgers (although pie beat everything).

“Yeah, that’s what I was thinking. And, get this.” Sam hands him a picture that as the word purity written on it. The only thing heard was Dean’s chewing and Sam typing away on the keyboard. His eyes slowly scanned the page and Dean’s eyes widening at the picture.

“Purity rings? Virgin sacrifices!?” Dean looked wide-eyed at Sam. If Dean was there, there would be no virgin sacrifices.

“I dug a little deeper, and it turns out all sort of freaky stuff happened last year.” 

“So road trip to check this town out? Wow, look at all this crap. How come we didn’t pick this up before?” Dean looks for the duffle bag he threw to the side. They had all they needed, all they needed to do was get in the Impala and drive to Beacon Hills, California.

“Oh, I don’t know, Dean, maybe that’s because we were busy hunting freaking Leviathan last year." Sam made a dry laugh and got away from the computer looking for another duffle bag. Oh, how fun this would be.

Stiles sat on his bed pinching the bridge of his nose. The sunlight gleamed through the only window in his room revealing the pictures and a red string connecting each of them. Stuff was scattered throughout the room (and his father told him to clean it up) but near his bed was clean. He was left home alone since his father was at the sheriff’s station. There had been nothing all year,  _ nothing _ . For those that know Beacon Hills, it’s weird, strange, and eering. Stiles actually wanted  _ something _ to happen. 

This little town was different from all the others. Not normal, even within the name it isn’t normal. The people were normal, but a handful wasn’t. Scott McCall, the Alpha of a pack that protects others. Lydia Martin, the Banshee able to detect death. Malia Tate, the coyote-werewolf learning step by step. Stacy McCall, the hunter that only kills if she has too. Kira Yukimura, the kitsune of the war. Deputy Parrish, the protector of Beacon Hills. Sheriff Stilinski and Melissa McCall the knowing of the supernatural. Doctor Deaton, the Druid who helps. Lastly, Nona McCall (although her real name is Daniela/Nonna McCall) the Pyromanian outcast. 

“Yo, sheriff kid!” a cheerful, feminine voice called from outside. “Can I come in? Well—we?” 

He sighed, getting up from his bed and exiting his room. He was ready (apparently he thought today was school) so he didn’t need to change or anything. He reached the stairs carefully but quickly going down them. “The door’s unlocked.” he croaked out.

A huff was heard on the other side of the door as it opened. It revealed a smiling Scott McCall, Scott’s younger (the youngest of the three) sister, Daniela McCall, holding a cake, Stacy McCall reaching on her tippy toes waving, Lydia Martin laughing, Malia Tate staring at the four as if they were crazy, and Kira Yukimura just giggling along with Lydia (but successfully hiding it). “Guys…” Stiles groaned, “Look you know I hate ‘birthday parties’.” he sighed.

“Oh come on…” Nona moaned, “Just think of it as a small gathering! There’s seven of us here, and it’s not like we’ll be drinking!”

“My father would kill us all if we were drinking.” he mumbled, “Come on in. I guess I can’t say no. You already bought a cake.” 

After setting everything up (not decorating, of course, he wouldn’t allow them anyway) they were in the living room just sitting around and eating cake. “Hasn’t anyone noticed how things have been  _ incredibly _ quiet in Beacon Hills?” he then took a bite of the vanilla cake topped with blue frosting with green around the edges. The only thing that was smelt throughout the house other than their scents was the blue-green vanilla 

scented cake filling their noses.

“Nopumph, sorry, mwhhy?” Nona spoke with a mouthful, then swallowed, “Ah sorry, I forgot you hate that.”

“Yes, I do.” he grumbled glaring at her, “But I understand what you said. I…don’t know.” he shook his head rubbing the back of his nape. He wanted something to happen, but at the same time, he didn’t want it to hurt his friends.

“You thrive for the excitement,” Stacy looked at Stiles and chuckled, “I know some good people you’d also fit along with.”

Stiles looked at her with his head slightly tilted. He was too concentrated to say anything back so he just leaned back in the armchair. He just sighed and looked up at the ceiling closing his eyes. “I-I don’t kn...I don’t know,” he spoke in such an honest voice that everyone took it seriously.

“Well, nothing has died.” Lydia shrugged, “Why would you want more of this stuff to happen?”

His eyes slowly opened as he lifted his back off the chair sitting near the edge again. He hung his head down, then downcasted his eyes to the side. Stacy was right, he wanted more stuff to happen. The thrill of excitement ran through his veins, the thrill of figuring stuff out. Being  _ useful _ . “Just as Stacy said, ‘ _ thrive for the excitement _ ’.” He took a deep breath and exhaled, “I dunno, maybe feel useful instead of a normal life?”

“‘ _ Instead of a normal life _ ?’ Seriously Stiles? I’ve been a werecoyote for eight years and all I ever wanted was a normal life.” Malia looked at him with her hazel eyes. “Why would you want a life filled with dangerous situations?”

He shook his head. “I don’t know.” he took a big gulp and looked to the side with his eyes closed. “I just don’t know.”

“Come on! It’s almost school, you won’t get depressed then!” Scott piped in with his arms in the air, “You’ll have  _ something _ to do!” Stiles opened his eyes and looked at Scott.

“Dude, we didn’t go almost all last year because of Kate. We were in Mexico for nearly two months which Ms. Martin had to beg the superintendent to let us back in school—which I thank her—and then nearly miss ten to twenty days because of the Dread Doctors. I was  _ failing _ classes, you must not get my point because the teachers hate me now. I was a teacher’s pet! Which I shamefully admit. If I go this year with a positive attitude something’s bound to happen because they’ll think I’ll fail again, or give me a failing grade on purpose.” Stiles set down the plastic fork along with the plate since he was done. He was a bit irritated that he fell this way but also confused on why. Why did he feel this way?

“And number one Pessimist Award goes to Mieczyslaw “Stiles” Stilinski!” Scott said sarcastically with a smile on his face, “Look they hate me too, but at least all we can do is change.”

Stiles nodded, “I guess sometimes change is good.”  _ and sometimes not so good. _ He thought. His phone started to ring, caller ID? Dad.

“Son, can you get yourself down near the school? We have a bit of a problem, bring the rest of you can.” his voice didn't sound shook up but it did sound concerned. “We might need your help.

“What's the problem, dad?” he stood up still holding the phone to his ear, that's when the rest started to get up.

“Either Medusa is real or our town decided to add a creepy looking statue of one of the high school students.”  _ Greek mythology? _

“We’ll be on our way.” and with that, he hung up the phone and looked at the rest. “We might have Medusa on our tails.”

**Author's Note:**

> Literally, don't ask about the title and the summary. It's better than putting down random stuff


End file.
